Presently, when operating bottom discharge works, the energy of the water discharged therethrough is generally lost. Utilization of this energy for generating electric power under increasing power deficiency conditions is of primary importance.
The known bottom discharge works in a concrete dam are tubular water conduits of a circular, or predominantly rectangular, cross-section. In the water conduit, at the head-race end or, sometimes, at the tail-water end thereof, there are provided gates covering the section of the water conduits (M. M. Grishin, N. P. Rozanov, L. D. Bely, P. I. Vasiliev, P. I. Gordienko, V. F. Ivanischev, V. G. Orekhov "Betonnye plotiny (na skalnykh osnovaniyakh)", 1975, Stroiizdat, Moscow, p. 116-117).
No structural units are provided in the works in question that would utilize the energy of the water discharged through these works to increase their power capacity.
Known in the art are concrete dam bottom discharge works comprising a gated bottom water conduit incorporated in the body of the dam (SU, A, 1368457).
The above discharge works are designed to perform water discharge for controlling floods, including those of maximum and submaximum strength. The energy of the water passing through the discharge works is not utilized, which is a serious drawback of the water discharge works described because of the need of additional energy we are often encountered with.